A Guiding Light
by Magic is Might and Tea Leaves
Summary: A/U: Callie Jacob did what she had to do to make sure that her little brother, Jude, got the best that he deserved. She made sure that they were no longer a package deal. After that she was just swallowed up by the worst the system had to offer until she landed with the Fosters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fosters nor am I making any money off of this.

**Summary: **Callie Jacob did what she had to do to make sure that her little brother, Jude, got the best that he deserved. She made sure that they were no longer a package deal. After that she was just swallowed up by the worst the system had to offer until she landed with the Fosters.

**Author's Note:** This is my first try at writing something for the Foster fandom. That being said, my grasp of the actual series is limited – I work nights, so me seeing an episode in order is hit and miss. That being said, I've seen episodes 1,2 and 7. Not a great track record, but this idea for an AU fic has just formed, so you guys get to suffer with my madness. I hope this doesn't turn out to badly.

* * *

Stef Foster resisted the urge to sigh to herself as she towel dried her blonde hair. She was not particularly excited about the fact that she had had to go from her work uniform to a shower to a pair of jeans and a blouse. That being said, she was of the general opinion that when you were expecting company, you needed to be completely dressed and presentable.

Sliding socks onto her bare feet and then slipping on a pair of shoes, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and made her way downstairs. Her partner, Lena Adams, was just finishing loading the dish washer and gave her a quick smile. Despite what Stef imagined was going to be a pretty miserable situation, she felt her mouth stretching into a grin.

"Where are the kids?" Stef asked as she wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. Lena leaned back into her embrace and took a deep breath before responding.

"Brandon took them to Mike's for the night. I figured that it would be best if the twins didn't have to see Bill; you know how they get." Lena's voice was soft; her hands rubbing Stef's arms even softer to counterpoint the parental instinct that wanted their kids close.

Stef nodded, clearly remembering the last time Bill had shown up relatively unannounced. Despite the fact that he was originally the one to place their twins, Jesus and Mariana, with them none of their children cared for the man. When they had first arrived, the twins had been terrified that every time that Bill showed up he was there to take them away. Their oldest son, Brandon, had picked up on this fear and become very hostile towards the man. The fear had stayed with all three of the Foster children and no one had been able to dispel it. Even now, it was easier to remove the children from the situation than it was to spend the next week calming everyone down.

The knock on the front door startled both women and they exchanged glances before they moved to answer it. They both paused, exchanging glances before Stef tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding that had made the house almost horror-movie still.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Stef joked to her wife. Lena offered an unsure smile as Stef opened the door. "Bill, how are you?"

Bill Rivas gave the two women a tired smile, his kind features unusually strained as he stood on the porch, the setting sun at his back and a thick folder clutched in his hands. "I'm looking to resolve a long day. How is everyone here? Am I going to scare the kids?"

Stef shook her head as she and Lena moved out of the way, motioning for the man to step inside. "Everyone is fine. The kids went to Mike's for the night so we won't have to throw you under the kitchen table to avoid them."

"Bill, would this long day have anything to do with why you asked to speak to us?" Lena asked as they moved into the kitchen. The dark skinned woman pulled coffee mugs down and set about filling cups for everyone as Bill and Stef took seats at the table. Bill placed the folder on the table before accepting the cup with a smile.

"Unfortunately it does. I am trying to find an emergency placement for a foster child." Bill said as he fidgeted. He hated to spring this on two people that he respected and considered friends. He hated even more that he was disrupting the routine of a family with children that actively disliked him.

"Emergency placement?" Lena asked, her tone seeping into concern as she took a seat next to Stef, her hands tightening reflexively around her coffee cup. "For who?"

"A fifteen-year-old girl." Bill started before Stef interrupted him.

"Our certification is expired, Bill," Stef reminded the man. "It has been for almost six months."

"I know," Bill agreed with a nod. "But in this case the state is willing to make an exception because you were foster parents at one point and it would only take a day class to get you the re-cert."

Both Stef and Lena were stunned at the idea that the Child Protective Services of California was willing to grant an exception on being a certified foster parent – an almost unheard of act. The two women exchanged a look, talking silently. If CPS was making an exception then there had to have been a serious problem with either the child or the child's previous placement.

"What are you saying here?" Stef asked carefully, hazel eyes narrowing as she slipped into what Lena and the kids affectionately called cop mode. "And please, use very exact words so that there are no misunderstandings anywhere."

"I need an emergency placement for a fifteen-year-old girl," Bill began. "That the system has failed at every turn. You came to mind for the placement was because your house has no male authority figures."

"What's the deal with male authority figures?" Lena asked as she reached for the folder. Bill slid it across the table carefully, as if the contents were particularly precious.

"She's always been in a foster home with a strong male authority figure." Bill said as he considered his coffee cup. "It really wouldn't be more than a few weeks, just until a more permanent solution can be found."

"Where is she?" Stef asked. She was well aware that Bill wouldn't leave a child, no matter the age, in the car. Especially not by themselves.

"Caroline is with her at the hospital," Bill said with a sigh, his brown eyes sad. "She'll be released by tomorrow afternoon."

"She's at the hospital?" Lena asked, her breath hitching slightly. "For what?"

"Broken ribs," Bill explained as he rubbed his face. The women exchanged looks before coming to a decision.

"What time should we be at the hospital tomorrow?" Stef asked, running a hand through her hair.

"About one o'clock," Bill exhaled, before glancing at Stef. "Are you going to be off or do we need to do it at a different time?"

"Next week is my short week," Stef responded. "One o'clock will be fine."

Bill stood up with the women and carried his cup to the sink before they led him out. He was about to step off the porch when Stef spoke up for the last time.

"What's her name?"

"Callie," Bill glanced back at the two women briefly. "Callie Jacob."

* * *

**Feedback and constructive criticism welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fosters in any shape, form or fashion. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Summary: **Callie Jacob did what she had to do to make sure that her little brother, Jude, got the best that he deserved. She made sure that they were no longer a package deal. After that she was just swallowed up by the worst the system had to offer until she landed with the Fosters.

**Author's Note: **The first two chapters have been revised and edited. I've fleshed out some scenes here and there, so that perspective on things could be understood. Also, if anyone wants to Beta read this, let me know. Because I could use some help.

* * *

Callie Jacob was twisted down into the hospital bed, trying to make herself as small as possible, even as she kept the social worker, Caroline, in her sight at all times and keep an eye on the door. The petite Hispanic woman was fidgeting, a sure sign that she was nervous. Nervous social workers, in Callie's experience, were never a good thing. It was even less of a good thing when it involved hospitals and doctors. It was making her even more nervous.

"Am I going to have to go to a group home?" Callie questioned, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Group homes were not on the list of places Callie ever wanted to visit again. Caroline sighed, glanced at her phone one more time and then shook her head.

"Bill found another placement for you," Caroline explained, ignoring the way the small teen tensed. "They come with Bill's personal recommendation."

Callie curled her body up even more, ignoring the pain that ran through her body like fire. Despite the fact that Bill had already proven himself, Callie was less than inclined to trust anything that came from him. As often as Bill had removed her from a bad foster home, he was the one that had sent her there.

"When are we going to leave? And how long is the drive going to be?" Callie dealt better with definitive – she liked to know where she stood with everything that was going on. Unfortunately, she rarely had that peace of mind. And the quicker that they left, the quicker she could put some distance between her and the hospital.

"They should be here soon, actually," Caroline murmured, and then began to talk quickly – the panicked look that washed onto Callie's face making her desperate. "They want to get the aftercare instructions from the doctors themselves."

"Why? Why would they do that?" Callie's mind swirled with panic. Foster parents didn't like problems and doctors were problems. "It's just a couple of ribs! It's not a big deal!"

Caroline tried not to panic but it was difficult. She was young, barely out of college. The only reason that she was even handling anything to do with Callie was because she responded better if there was a female present. Caroline rushed to calm the teenager down and when that continued to fail she began to panic more than Callie.

From there it went downhill.

Lena and Stef walked through the hospital calmly. They had told the kids that they would be having another child in the house for a few weeks. They had all taken it well, even Mariana, which was surprising. Lena had a feeling that part of it was because they hadn't had to see Bill for this to happen. What was surprising was Stef's silence this morning – the blonde had grown more and more reserved as the day wore on and she was now firmly in cop mode.

Bill was waiting for them at the nurse's station, talking to a woman in light blue scrubs. When he saw them he smiled, motioning for the doctor to come with him as he walked towards the two women.

"Stef, Lena. How are you?" Bill greeted, nervous energy making him almost twitchy. When the two women offered him a smile he continued on with introductions. "This is Dr. Garrett; she treated Callie when she came in last night."

Stef studied the doctor – she was young, confident and open-faced. She was also slightly unhappy about something, if the look on her face was anything to go by. Still, she shook both of their hands and offered them a kind smile.

"Can we walk and talk?" Garrett asked, even as she motioned them towards to the side and began to walk. "We have some things that we need to discuss."

Dread settled into Lena's stomach and a glance at Stef said that the blonde wasn't doing much better as they followed the doctor into an empty exam room, where she closed the door behind them.

"Callie was brought in last night by ambulance," Garrett began as she leaned back against the door. "She was incoherent, severely dehydrated and malnourished. Upon being admitted she presented with a concussion, a gash on her left cheek, a torn lip, bruising and five broken ribs. We performed an MRI to clear her of any brain damage. The gash and lip were closed with stitches that will have to be removed in three weeks and we've wrapped the torso to secure the broken ribs."

"Is she coherent?" Lena asked softly, even as Stef had gone completely rigid next to her at the extent of the medical ailments.

"You only said broken ribs," Stef snapped at Bill interrupting the flow of conversation.

"Broken ribs were the only thing that Caroline told me about last night," Bill explained. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "By the time I got here and found out the true extent it was well past midnight."

Stef gave Bill the look she reserved for the children when they misbehaved and Bill flinched. Stef deemed that he was being honest and nodded at the doctor to continue.

"Yes," the doctor sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Callie is coherent, and will probably being climbing the walls to get out of here."

"Climbing the walls?" Stef asked with an arched brow.

"She's not a fan of hospitals, doctors or needles," Bill offered with a slight smile. Stef nodded as if confirming something in her mind as she turned back to the doctor.

"Callie knows how to deal with broken ribs and stitches so you'll have no problem there." Garrett continued before the intercom in the ceiling crackled to life.

"Dr. Garrett your presence is required in Room 215."

Garrett hadn't even waited for the intercom to be complete, already moving out the door and down the hallway at a swift trot. Stef spared a glance at a stunned Lena and a horrified Bill before she took off after the doctor.

Stef entered the room right after Garrett and was stunned at the scene that she walked in on. She recognized the petite Hispanic woman from work – she had never dealt with her personally but several of the other patrol units had. In addition to Caroline and now Garrett, there were two nurses and a male orderly trying to restrain a small teenaged girl. The room was in chaos – the girl was not having in part of the attempts to restrain her, fighting back with a ferocity that was surprising given her slight frame.

"Everyone get out!" Garrett snarled as she pushed the male orderly away from the bed. Stef realized that the doctor wasn't trying to restrain anyone, but was instead trying to defuse the situation. The blond cop leapt into action, tugging Caroline and one of the nurses towards the door.

The other nurse followed and the orderly backed away, eyes wide. Stef spun around and faced the teen, trying to figure out what the problem was. The head of the bed was backed up against the wall. The teen was also backed up against the wall on top of the bed, her small frame struggling to pull in deep breaths.

"Callie, I need you to calm down," Garrett's voice had taken on a soothing quality as she approached the bed. Stef startled with the realization that this was _Callie,_ the girl that they were supposed to be picking up to begin with.

Stef moved forward without even realizing it, drawing the girl's attention. The cop stopped breathing when she held the girls gaze. Dark eyes stared up at her from a pale face, the blown pupils so wide that she couldn't tell what the actual color was.

Callie's face made Stef want to cry. The stitches in the teens bottom lip ran halfway down her chin and bruising was visible over most of her face. Her right arm was wrapped around her torso while her left was extended forward to ward people off.

"Easy, Sweets," Stef said softly, trying to inject calm into her voice. "Easy, Callie, it's going to be alright."

Callie's body shuddered, shoulders shaking as she watched the blonde woman slide forward an inch. The blonde held her hands up, so that Callie could see them as she continued to talk to her.

"Easy, Callie, my name is Stef. We just want to help." Stef watched Callie carefully as she eased closer. Noting the way the teen tensed as when she said 'we' she hastened to explain. "Lena and I are going to take you home, Sweetheart. You'll be safe there, with us and the kids. You just need to take it easy Callie. That's right, take it easy."

Stef continued the litany of wards, watching the shudders that raced through the girl at the mention of her children. When she was close enough to touch the bed she eased onto the end of it, watching to make sure that it wasn't going to send Callie into another panic. Stef saw Lena enter out of the corner of her eye, Bill following close behind. Callie saw them as well and immediately reacted to the proximity of Bill – backing up and tensing all the way back up.

Bill retreated almost immediately, though he may not have had much choice. Garrett simply grabbed him by the back of his jacket and jerked him out the room. Lena, on the other hand, approached her partner carefully. Stef offered the hand closet to Lena towards the other woman and tugged her closer.

"This is Lena, Sweetheart," Stef continued. "We're gonna make sure that you're good to go, but you need to calm down for us. It's alright, nothing's going to happen."

Stef continued to talk and watch, Lena a warm presence at her back. Callie watched them both, breathing still a little too heavy as she considered them. Gradually the teen began to relax, sliding down the wall and onto the bed. Stef flipped her free hand over, palm up, and extended it out towards Callie. The girl tensed again even as Stef continued to try and reassure her.

"It's alright, Callie, we're good. Everything's alright. We can wait for you to be ready. All you have to do is take my hand when you're ready and we'll get you out of here. Only take my hand when you're ready though, there's no rush."

Callie watched the two women carefully – the blonde that was calm and the darker skinned woman who looked like she wanted to cry. The blonde, Stef, kept speaking in the same reassuring tone of voice. Lena had tears welling up in her eyes, something that bothered Callie slightly. Callie watched them and listened to Stef and she felt her heart beat harder with it. That they were letting her decide, that it was her choice.

Callie remembered Caroline from a few minutes before. How the young woman had panicked. How that panic had turned the spark of Callie's panic into a wildfire. How could Callie trust the situation, when an adult couldn't? The orderly had just made it worse, and the nurses that came in after him.

Slowly she reached forward with her left hand. Inching it forward until she the tips of her fingers brushed Stef's palm. Finally she let her palm rest entirely against Stef's and the blonde's fingers gripped her back. Not to tight, not enough to scare her.

"Atta girl, Sweetheart," Stef breathed as she slowly reeled her arm in. Bringing Callie closer, slowly so as not to startle her. Callie inched down the bed with the motion, listening to Stef as she rambled on. Stef, for her part, eased Callie down the bed and marveled. Marveled at the trust that Callie showed, the hope that shined in her expression. She eased Callie down the bed until the teen was next to her and she brushed dark hair out of her face.

"We're gonna take you with us, ok?" Stef asked, reminding the teen that it was her choice. Dark eyes considered hazel for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"That's my girl." Stef's encouragement drowned out the last roar of fear in Callie's head as they slid off the bed. Stef walked them to the door, still gripping a hand in each of hers. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Feedback and constructive criticism welcome**


End file.
